


Miami nights

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bokuto se va a casar y decide celebrarlo a lo grande. El hotel donde se llevará a cabo la celebración le trae recuerdos a Kuroo de su relación pasada más seria. Recuerdos mentales y físicos.Luego de una semana de fiesta ya nada vuelve a ser lo mismo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 3





	Miami nights

**Author's Note:**

> No sé qué pretendo, pero aquí voy otra vez.  
> Quiero utilizar mi tiempo y mantenerme ocupada y escribir es la única manera que se me ocurre.  
> Espero y que disfruten lo que estoy haciendo porque ni yo sé qué estoy haciendo jajajaja.

Podía ver el amplio mar desde la habitación del hotel en donde se iba a hospedar durante una semana para la despedida de soltero que su amigo había organizado. Él le había dicho que no era necesario que todos se quedaran en el hotel, porque ya vivían cerca del edificio, pero Bokuto, el novio, insistió en que quería que todos sus amigos estuvieran cerca de él en cualquier momento ya que no planeaba dejar de celebrar.

— ¿Una semana no será demasiado tiempo? —le preguntó cuándo el de cabello bicolor le había contado su plan de fiesta.

— Nada me parece demasiado, Kuro estoy muy contento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía así de feliz.

Recuerda haberle sonreído a su amigo y darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Siempre había sido una persona impulsiva e intensa, por lo que una semana de festejos lo sorprendía solo en un cincuenta por ciento. El hotel donde se celebraría era el Savoy que estaba frente a la playa, Bokuto lo quería así porque tenía la loca idea de ir al mar cuando y estuvieran ebrios. Una muy mala idea por cierto.

Kuroo compartiría la habitación con Iwaizumi, Konoha con Kageyama y Bokuto tendría una para él solo. Estar en ese hotel le traía recuerdos de su pasado, cuando con su novio hicieron su primer viaje fuera del país y fueron a Miami, a ese mismo hotel y estuvieron dos semanas juntos, paseando por la ciudad y dándose mucho amor en los momentos en que estaban solos.

Tener ese recuerdo lo llevó a pensar un poco más en su relación con Tsukishima y en el tiempo que pasaron juntos, fue algo intenso. Luego de que este último terminara sus estudios en la escuela, se fue a una universidad de Tokio, donde ambos compartían un departamento gracias a sus trabajos y también la ayuda que les brindaban sus padres.

Estuvieron juntos por cinco años, hasta que Kuroo terminó de estudiar en la universidad y tuvieron una fuerte discusión, debido a los celos que Kei sentía por las compañeras del nuevo trabajo del pelinegro. Si bien este último siempre le dejó claro que él no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas, toda la situación, de ser un estudiante universitario con una pareja que ya tenía un buen trabajo y pasaba menos tiempo con él, le pasó la cuenta.

Después de esa discusión y de haber terminado la relación Tsukishima se fue del departamento y no volvieron a hablar. Alguna que otra vez se encontraron en lugares públicos, pero no cruzaban palabra. Ambos muy dolidos y orgullosos como para conversar la situación. Luego ya se mudó a Miami y las posibilidades de volver a verlo eran nulas.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas tanto? — Iwaizumi lo sacó de sus pensamientos y deshizo la preocupación de su amigo con un movimiento de su mano, restándole importancia al asunto. Solo habían ido cinco de ellos al Savoy, porque la otra mitad de sus amigos había decidido a ir a celebrar en otro lugar con el otro novio. Kuroo fue hacia la puerta luego de escuchar que tocaban. Eran los demás que ya estaban listos para comenzar a celebrar, eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche.

No se molestó en cambiarse de ropa ni nada, puesto que la ropa que llevaba era bastante cómoda y no tenía la intención de ligarse a nadie, por lo que en realidad no se preocupaba por cómo se veía. Cuando llegaron al bar el anfitrión los llevó a su mesa y les dio la carta de vinos y cócteles.

— No sé qué tomar. No quiero morir la primera noche que estamos aquí, aún queda mucho tiempo. —habló Kageyama sin dejar de mirar el menú frente a sus ojos, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él y asintieron, tampoco sin quitar la vista del menú.

Al final decidieron que ese día beberían solo cerveza, algo “suave” para comenzar con esa aventura de celebración. Mientras esperaban que se acercara algún mesero a atenderlos hablaban animadamente sobre detalles de la boda, si iban a ir solos o con pareja, lo que opinaban los padres de Bokuto sobre que se estuviera casando después de haber conocido a su novio hace tan solo un año.

— Bueno muy contentos no estaban, pero no les queda más que aceptarlo porque al final soy yo quien se va a casar y estoy súper ena… morado —el novio interrumpió su relato y fijó su mirada en el muchacho que venía hacia su mesa. El mesero era un chico alto de cabellos oscuros y ojos desinteresados, caminaba con garbo hacia a ellos sin mirar a nadie en especial. En cuanto llegó a la mesa de los chicos tomó un breve respiro y sonrió levemente.

— Buenas noches, bienvenidos al Savoy. Mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji y esta noche los estaré atendiendo en lo que deseen. —después de presentarse asintió a cada uno y sacó una libreta del bolsillo de su mandil. — ¿Ya saben lo que van a pedir?

Kuroo miró a su amigo, el novio, y este no le quitaba los ojos de encima al mesero, quien esperaba pacientemente para que alguno de los que estaban en la mesa dijeran algo. El pelinegro pateó levemente la pierna de su amigo y este reaccionó, desviando sus ojos al menú.

— Ah, sí… sí, sí, sí ¿si sabemos? ¿qué… qué van a pedir? Yo… yo…

— Cerveza. —interrumpió Tetsurou al darse cuenta que su amigo no podía unir las palabras en su cabeza para transformarlas en oraciones. Y al parecer no recordaba haberse puesto de acuerdo con ellos para pedir cerveza. Los otros tres trataban de ocultar una sonrisa detrás de los menús mientras veían la escena.

Akaashi al escuchar hablar a Kuroo desvió su mirada hacia él. — ¿Alguna marca en especial?

— Stella.

— Hay de trecientos y quinientos c.c.

— Quinientos.

— ¿Cinco?

— Por ahora — el mesero volvió a asentir a cada uno y retiró los menús. Bokuto estaba tan inmerso en el suyo, tratando de ignorar al otro, que no se dio cuenta que le estaba esperando solo a él. Iwaizumi le golpeó el brazo levemente y Bokuto posó sus ojos en Akaashi, quien estiraba una mano esperando el menú. La sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro. Le entregó el objeto y volví a respirar, no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento.

— Hermano ¿qué fue eso? —dijo Konoha soltando una gran risa, los demás lo imitaron.

— Me puse nervioso, era muy sexy. ¿Acaso no lo estabas viendo?

Mientras hablaban del episodio de Bokuto, Kuroo miró alrededor del lugar. La luz era tenue, lo justo para un bar, habían varias mesas ocupadas por grupos como ellos y también había gente en la barra. Vio que el mesero que recién los había atendido se acercó a la barra a pedir lo de su mesa.

En la barra había tres personas preparando los tragos y había alrededor de cinco meseros más, no los pudo contar bien ya que no se quedaban quietos. Los de la barra eran dos hombres y una mujer, cada hombre estaba en la esquina de la barra y ella en medio, atendiendo a quienes estaban sentados cerca de ahí. En la esquina más cercana a ello había un muchacho con el cabello rojo, meciendo la coctelera para crear algo, hablaba animadamente con dos meseros que estaban cerca de él, uno de ellos quien había atendido su mesa y que elevaba su mano hacia la otra punta de la barra, abriendo su mano para especificar que estaba pidiendo cinco cervezas.

Cuando Kuroo miró a la otra esquina de la barra su boca se abrió unos centímetros. En la esquina opuesta estaba un chico alto, delgado, con cabello rubio, mirada soberbia oculta tras anteojos negros que bostezaba mientras hacía una señal afirmativa con su dedo pulgar. No quería pensar que era él, pero no cabía duda. _Puede ser alguien parecido_ , pensó y dejó de mirar en esa dirección. Su corazón estaba un poco acelerado, para pasar su sorpresa volvió a unirse a la conversación con sus amigos.

— Pero para que quede claro… te vas a casar, está bien que mires pero no puedes ponerte así de tonto por alguien más. — Iwaizumi hablaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras apuntaba al novio con ambas manos, como para dejar su punto claro.

— Pero acabas de decir que si puedo mirar y es lo que hice. No es como que quiera acostarme con él ni nada. —al terminar de decir su respuesta se alzó de hombros y los demás lo miraron sorprendido. Kageyama fue quien rompió el silencio.

— Hijo de perra si te quieres acostar con él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo supieron?

— ¡O sea que es verdad! — gritó Konoha fingiendo estar escandalizado, los demás imitaron su acción. Bokuto mordió su labio inferior sin saber qué decir ni dónde esconderse.

— Pero te vas a casar. —le repitió Iwaizumi poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

— Pero nadie tiene que saber. —respondió el novio con un tono más bajo al suyo y sin mirar a ninguno de sus amigos. Kuroo no sabía qué decirle a su amigo, quería apoyarlo pero se iba a casar con alguien, no era un simple noviazgo que puede romperse tan fácilmente, además ya tenía casi todo preparado.

De verdad quería decirle algo a su amigo, pero el mesero ya se acercaba con la bandeja en su dirección. Nuevamente su cara demostraba desinterés en el mundo, pero en el momento en que llegó junto a la mesa tomó un respiro y sonrió. Dejó los vasos frente a cada uno y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse Kuroo habló.

— Estamos celebrando que él se va a casar. — apuntó a su amigo y este lo miró seriamente con la boca semiabierta. Guardó un poco la compostura y miró a Akaashi quien le sonreía levemente.

— Felicidades. —asintió en su dirección y luego se retiró. Los demás rompieron en risas. Kuroo y Bokuto se miraron a los ojos, este último estaba serio lo que era poco común en él.

— Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Lo siento, no puedo dejar que… no sé arruines tu matrimonio si estás tan enamorado… como tú mismo dices. — la postura del otro se suavizó un poco.

— Si tienes razón, pero… nada, olvídalo.

Brindaron y dieron un largo sorbo a sus respectivas cervezas, Kuroo volvió a mirar en dirección a la barra para asegurarse de que la persona que había visto era Tsukishima Kei, su antiguo novio y vio al mesero hablando con él y apuntando en dirección a su mesa. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto y desvió la mirada, apoyó la cabeza en su mano tratando de ocultarse de la mirada de los otros.

— Creo… sólo creo —sus amigos lo miraron y se acercaron a él ya que estaba hablando más bajo de lo normal y la música del lugar se interponía. —Cuando les diga no sean tan obvios, por favor. — los demás asintieron sintiendo crecer la curiosidad dentro de sus cuerpos. — Creo que uno de los que está en la barra es Kei.

Sin esperar un segundo los otros cuatro voltearon sus cabezas hacia la barra y Kuroo se quejó dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, avergonzado. — ¿Ese de lentes?

— ¿El de pelo rojo o rubio?

— ¿Ese que habla con quien nos atendió?

— ¿Cuál de lentes? Hay dos.

— Pero uno de esos es mujer, Kageyama, idiota. Y obviamente no el de pelo rojo porque Tsukishima tenía el pelo rubio, en serio eres idiota.

— Ah, sí. No me fijé que era mujer, ups. Pero pudo tinturarlo.

— ¿De verdad crees que Tsukishima tinturaría su pelo?

— ¿Cómo me vería yo con el pelo rojo?

— Alguna vez también pensé en tinturarlo, pero mis padres nunca me dejaron.

— Mira el mesero viene de nuevo. — Kuroo suspiró y levantó la cabeza de la mesa viendo a Akaashi acercarse con otra bandeja y una botella con cinco vasos de shot, un plato con sal y otro con limones en ella. Nuevamente cuando llegó a la mesa tomó aire y sonrió. _Sí que odia su trabajo_ , pensó Kuroo sonriendo para sí mismo.

— Cuando la gente celebra una ocasión especial normalmente les regalamos una botella de tequila para que celebren.

— Yo no dije que estábamos celebrando para que nos dieran algo.

— Está bien, es verdad que cuando las personas celebran les damos esto. —dejó las cosas de la bandeja en la mesa y miró a cada uno de ellos y se detuvo en Bokuto. — De parte mía y de mis compañeros te deseamos mucha felicidad. — apuntó hacia la barra y todos miraron allá. Desde el otro lado del bar se podía ver como quienes estaban tras la barra elevaban sus brazos y saludaban a la mesa, luego Akaashi asintió hacia Bokuto y se retiró, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro nuevamente.

— Supongo que no podemos ignorar esta botella frente a nosotros. — dijo Konoha tomándola para abrirla. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

— Pero no me respondieron, no estoy seguro de que sea Kei pero se parece mucho. —se quejó Kuroo luego de beber más de su cerveza.

— Sí es él. —dijeron los otro cuatro sin mirarlo y poniendo su atención en Konoha quien comenzaba a servir los vasos con tequila. Sorprendido el pelinegro volvió a mirar a la barra y esta vez el rubio estaba hablando con el chico pelirrojo, más cerca y pudo reconocerlo.

Al saber con certeza que era él, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente por el nerviosismo y todos los sentimientos que no sabría reconocer. Se tomó un shot de tequila e intentó dejar de mirar en esa dirección, pero sabía que sería difícil. No sentía que su relación con Kei haya terminado bien y necesitaba sacarse eso del pecho. Pero no podía simplemente ponerse de pie e ir a hablarle a la barra y comenzar a cerrar el pasado.

Pensando en qué podría hacer para acercarse a él, se bebió otro shot de tequila, se terminó su cerveza y otro shot. Ya había fallado en lo de no emborracharse en la primera noche.

**Author's Note:**

> En la parte que todos están hablando no quise especificar quién decía qué cosa, pero los dejo a su imaginación jajaja.  
> Espero y hayan disfrutado jiji.


End file.
